tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Faeli Aurora
Faeli Aurora is a young quarter-elf whom Nesa Mikoto encountered on the island of Delphi in Eastern Aison in 1016 AE. They became attached to one another, but before their relationship could begin, the island was invaded by the Grey Cult who were pursuing the fugitive Ronove. Nesa and Ronove were forced to leave the island to avoid capture, and the Cult captured all the townspeople in Delphi. Faeli escaped the Cult a year later, however, and is currently being hunted by the Cult's trackers. Biography Early Years Faeli Aurora lived on the island of Delphi all her life and started dancing. She inherited her elven blood from her father who was a half-elf. The years were peaceful, and she and the other townspeople lived isolated from the bigger events of the outside world, unaware of the other nations or even the events of the Cataclysm. Godslayer Era Winds of Change Faeli was standing on the beach while a storm was raging as she wanted to experience it. It was then that she saw a lone raft landing on the island, the first visitor in ten years. She had heard terrible stories of the outside world from the previous visitors, but curiosity got the better of her and she approached the half-elf who had ended up on the island. They introduced one another, and she learned the stranger's name was Nesa Mikoto and that he was headed for some islands she had never heard of. The two retreated indoors where Faeli admitted she knew little of the outside world. Nesa explained to her what had happened in the world in recent years, about demons, the Godslayer and the various nations. Faeli was fascinated by all of this information and became curious to learn more. Nesa was eager to continue his journey onward, but Faeli told him to rest first so he'd regain his strength. Nesa accepted her offer and stayed with her while the storm was raging outside. While Faeli and Nesa were resting in Faeli's house, their sleep was interrupted by a ragged, scarred stranger who stumbled onto them. Nesa protected Faeli and demanded to know who the man was. The stranger eventually revealed his name to be Ronove but could tell little else because he said he didn't remember much other than being chased by men in grey robes. Nesa knew then that the men must've belonged to the Grey Cult and that where the Cult showed up, death would soon follow. In order to protect Faeli and the townspeople and to lure the Cult away from the island, he decided to lead Ronove to safety. Nesa and Ronove left after saying farewells to Faeli who remained behind because she wanted to ensure her family's safety. The Grey Cult squad, led by Prophet Haomos, appeared on the island soon after in search of Ronove and rounded up the townspeople while demanding information about him. By the time Faeli spoke what had happened, the duo had already managed to flee the island. The angered Haomos took all the townspeople as his prisoners for sheltering a dangerous fugitive. Faeli, her parents and the townspeople saw how their island now came under the Cult's control, and they couldn't do anything to defend themselves with because the invaders were well armed. Journey into the Unknown Some months after her capture, Faeli managed to flee from the Grey Cult using the distraction provided by the Second Battle of Magestar. Prophet Haomos led a squad to chase after her; High Prophet Xerathas d'Zarnagon had discovered the girl's lineage and had plans for her so he wanted her back alive. Faeli managed to flee all the way to the border of Yamato where she briefly came across a group of travellers including Seria Greaplane, Myria and Ildor Earthhaven who spotted her before she vanished from sight. However, Faeli was later captured by Hamish Hawkswing and Rastus Derelict, clerics of Nergal, who subdued her and brought her back to the clergy's hidden base at the foot of the Roost. There they waited until the trio of Cain Highwind, Drishnek and Skye d'Zarnagon teleported there. The clerics handed Faeli over to Drishek who had plans for her and Skye, claiming the two of them shared a birthright. The foursome left the clerics and began ascending the mountain to reach the dragon lair. Aliases and Nicknames ; Fae : What many people call her. ; Oracle of Delphi : Her destined title. Appearance 5'7", slender, shoulder length red hair, green eyes. Pants or a longish skirt of some kind, shows some belly. Personality and Traits Easygoing. Likes to laugh. Powers and Abilities Faeli is a skilled dancer. Relationships Nesa Mikoto Nesa met Faeli on the island Deplhi and fell for her somewhere along the way. He left the island to protect her, but hopes someday to meet her again. See also *Delphi *Nesa Mikoto Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age